Biohazardous Aftershock
by Lyrix of Azn Ethix
Summary: Year is 2039, Umbrella's creations are getting out of hand as they put numerous towns and cities under siege. A secret group is formed to deal with such events.
1. Default Chapter

Introduction  
  
The year is 2036. There have been several cases of the T-Virus, which was dated back towards almost the end of the  
  
20th century. The only survivors were a group calling themselves the STARS team. STARS Alpha Team was sent on a  
  
mission one night in the month of July, 1998. Their main goal was to investigate the disappearance of their counterpart,  
  
Bravo Team.  
  
Bravo Team was the first to be sent out. They were supposed to investigate the series of grizzly and graphic murders.  
  
Many families were attacked and killed. Bodies were eaten. The public was restless and they demanded answers.  
  
Bravo Team was sent out and were never heard from.  
  
Special  
  
Tactics  
  
And  
  
Rescue  
  
Service  
Spencer Mansion, located on the outskirts of Raccoon City had a secret laboratory and research center. Down there,  
  
numerous experiments took place. Including the creation of the T-Virus. Once infected, the host must be cured or join  
  
the ranks of the undead. If not join the ranks of the undead, then that person would mutate into something hideous. He  
  
or shewould not be human anymore. The T-Virus was secretly created by the Umbrella Corporation, that dealt with  
  
pharmaceuticals. Umbrella had their hands in many of the worlds governments and economies. Not many people  
  
believed what the survivors said about their team members being food for the undead.  
  
It would be too late. Two months later, the T-Virus was unleashed onto Raccoon City. There were few survivors.  
  
Everybody else either became a zombie or was killed trying to escape. Seems that Umbrella had Racoon's Police Chief,  
  
Brian Irons in their pockets. He was corrupt as they came. During the horrifying ordeal, the G-Virus was being created in  
  
the process. Still, no proof that the virus actually existed whatsoever.  
  
Things were getting out of hand. The whole police force was wiped out. National guard was sent it, they were wiped out,  
  
too. The President of the United States, seeing what was going on in Raccoon City was forced to execute "baccilus  
  
terminus". A counter-measure to prevent the spread of disease or virus. The city was immediately nuked, leaving a  
  
large mushroom cloud behind. Ninety-five percent of the population was decimated.  
  
Within the years, cases and claims about zombies were made. The governments of the world denied it. Grizzly murders  
  
in the same method started to randomly pop up around the world. Unmapped towns and cities started to show cases that  
  
were similar to that of Raccoon City. Three years ago, the governments of the world actually recognized the vital threat  
  
that the T-Virus poses.  
  
They started to take action and bust down on the many facilities that the Umbrella Corporation possessed. Umbrella's  
  
influence started to dwindle down, despite them denying that they had anything to do with creating the virus. People who  
  
worked on the virus were found dead. Umbrella's way of insuring that they don't go down in the biggest scandal in  
  
history.  
  
More and more powerful monstrosities were created in the process. Corporations were driven to create more powerful  
  
weapons using computer technology. Soldiers, police officers, and government operatives would have to be trained to  
  
handle such extreme situations. More and more, cities became under siege by the undead and other monsters. The  
  
world was getting desperate, soon the world would be a desolate wasteland. Being overrun by the undead and other  
  
genetically engineered freaks.  
  
A special large and unnamed top secret organization was formed by the governments of the world. Their operatives  
  
would be called upon when these unstable situations arise. They would be given the best gear and weaponry that the  
  
world has ever produced. Each member would be given unlimited freedom to do in order to get the mission completed.  
  
Then, those freaks would experience a major aftershock... 


	2. Act 1

Act 1  
  
Subject-  
  
Raul Suarez  
  
Age- 38  
  
Nationality- Cuba  
  
Status- United States Citizen, due to naturalization.  
  
Occupation- Special Operative in the NATO Special Operations Forces  
  
NATO is amongst one of the organizations working alongside this top secret agency. Raul Suarez enlisted at the age of  
  
eighteen in the United States Air Force. Was discharged after his duration of enlistment with the rank of E-6, Technical  
  
Sergeant. Worked as a CCT operative. Trained two years with SEAL Team 6 and Delta Force, learning the ways of  
  
Counter-Terrorism. A crack-shot with the knowledge of using many different firearms, rifles, and other projectile weapons.  
  
Worked with the Los Angeles Police Department for three years as a SWAT operative and homicide detective. After  
  
resigning from the LAPD, Detective Sergeant Raul Suarez joined the United States Marshalls. There, Raul worked in the  
  
Mobile Enforcement Team and at the same time worked as an ERT (Emergency Response Team) operative. His experience  
  
in the USAF landed him leadership positions of great power during aviation missions.  
  
After leaving the US Marshalls, Raul Suarez worked as a freelance operative and consultant. For five years, Raul Suarez  
  
had been consulting movie directors about military tactics. He has also been training other Air Force CCT operatives, while  
  
training others in close quarters battle. Afterwards, he was sought out by NATO. Accepting their offer, Raul traveled around  
  
Europe on special missions of the highest calibur. One year ago, Raul Suarez was brought into the top secret unnamed  
  
agency as one of their best operatives. Raul handles each mission with extreme precision.  
  
Highlights-  
  
Hawkeye at the shooting range  
  
CQB Instructor  
  
Counter-Terrorist Instructor  
  
HALO Instructor  
  
Master Jumper  
  
Freefall Instructor  
  
One tour of Columbia, busting drug labs.  
March 21st, 2036  
  
1134 HRS CST  
  
Kansas City, Missouri  
  
Raul Suarez had just gotten home from the grocery store. The transit bus dropped him off in front of his apartment building. He was dressed casually; dressed in dark blue jeans, black shoes, and a white shirt. His skin was slightly tanned. Raul's hair was short but had several short bangs sticking out. He had thin black wireframe shades in front of his eyes. Walking forward, the door immediately opened in front of Raul, after sensing his body heat.  
  
"The wonders of technology these days..." Raul thought as he walked towards the elevator, which immediately opened for him. Technology was great, since Raul was carrying two bags of groceries. Entering inside, Raul said to the computer, "sixth floor..." The bell's chime was sounded as the elevator lifted Raul up towards the fifth floor. As the doors open, he immediately stepped out as he went down the hallway and made a sharp left.  
  
After the turn, Raul stopped at the first door on the right side. It was marked 'Suarez'. There was a voice recognition box, that would be used as a key. Stepping forward, he went ahead saying "Raul Suarez, 3-2-7-8-9-4- 2..." After a few seconds, Raul could hear the confirmation chime.  
  
"Welcome home, Mr. Suarez" the security computer said, as the metallic door opened for Raul. Stepping through, he immediately headed to the kitchen and placed the bags on the shiny black marble counter. It was a very nice looking apartment with a view of the city outside the window. The place was nicely furnished and looked very technological. However, Raul had several expensive plants around his apartment.  
  
Delicately, Raul was taking food from the bags and placing it inside the massive refrigerator. At the same time, Raul took out a can of Coca-Cola and popped the can open. Taking several sips of the cold and refreshing drink, he placed it down on the counter and continued to place the goods inside of the fridge.  
  
"Ahhh, frozen pizza. That's tonight's dinner" Raul said as he would have to look after the kids today. Raul used to be married, but divorced after ten years. He had three sons and a daughter. The man did his best to be a good father, teaching them the rights and the wrongs.  
  
"Thinking about it, better make it two pizzas..." thinking to himself, taking out another frozen pizza. Raul finished placing the groceries in the fridge and walked towards his black futon couch. Sitting back, he decided to take a breather. He would have to get changed before picking up the kids. Taking the remote that was laying on the table in front of him, Raul turned on the TV and watched CNN.  
  
"Breaking News?" he asked himself as he saw it headlined on the TV. "There's been a massive attack on a small city in the state of Illinois, local police and National Guard are trying to contain the situation" said the anchor woman. She continued on, "We bring you this startling live footage. The city is being overrun by the ranks of the undead".  
  
At that moment, Raul could hear the video phone ringing. Pressing a button on the remote, another screen popped up. On the screen was a middle-aged black man looked at Raul.  
  
"Agent Suarez, I assume you're watching the news... I'll make this brief. You're needed to contain this situation. It's getting to be too much for the local authorities and National Guard". He continued on, "You will be assisted by the authorities, National Guard, and an detachment of SEALs. Your supervisor will be there to meet you. Follow the supervisor's orders as planned. A transport will be there to pick you up in ten minutes".  
  
"But sir, what about my kids?" asked Raul, who stood there.  
  
"We'll inform your ex-wife as soon as possible" the man said. "This mission is of the utmost importance..." The screen went off as Raul sat there, irritated.  
  
"Damn..." he thought to himself. He was being sent out to fight off against the ranks of the undead. Raul went back to the counter and finished off the rest of the can of his Coca-Cola. Several minutes later, he heard several knocks at the door. "Must be them..." he said as he opened the door. In front of him were three men dressed in black suits and ties.  
  
"Agent Suarez" said one of the men.  
  
"Let's go" Raul said as all four of them walked down the hallway. After a few minutes, all four men sat there in a black luxary SUV as they drove off to Fort Leonard Wood, Missouri.  
  
1530 HRS  
  
Fort Leonard Wood, Missouri  
  
Rual Suarez was on a green jeep that headed towards the airfield. "What's my next destination?" asked Raul, who was now dressed in a special black outfit. He had on black pants that looked similar on the show Future Fighting Machines on Tech TV. Raul was dressed in black combat pants and boots. Around his waist was a holster with a special made handgun. It was special issue. He had on a sexy looking long sleeve black shirt with black vest over it. Black gloves covered his hands and a computer console was wrapped around his wrist. In his right arm was a black helmet that looked like it was from a biker.  
  
The weapon was special issue of all operatives working for the secret agency. Weapon name was unknown. But the shots were more powerful than the rounds of a regular handgun. Raul could remember being at the firing range. Afterwards, Agent Suarez was dropped off at the airfield.  
  
"Quickly, quickly!" yelled the man at the airfield. Quickly, Raul placed the black helmet on his head. Through the visor of the helmet, everything looked different. The suit was specially made to keep the user alive and intact. It was fine woven with many wires going through. Raul's breathing would be regulated. Chemicals would enter his pores to prevent thirst or hunger.  
  
A very expensive combat suit to make. It cost $20,000,000 to make. The vest acted as armor, which required a computer chip. The helmet regulated and filtered sounds, making it easier for the user to hear. The visor of the helmet had a computerized map on the side. It lit up the shortest or safest paths towards the completion of each objective. It could also be used as targeting. Using state of the art software and technology, the physiology of each thing was stored within the helmet's database.  
  
Quickly, Raul entered the plane and was headed towards Fort Bragg, North Carolina. He would be taking off with the 82nd Airborne in assessing this situation. Running inside, Raul took his seat as the plane closed up. After twenty minutes, the plane took off and headed towards the airfield at Fort Bragg. Seems that they would be parachuting down to where the action was at.  
  
1900 HRS EST  
  
Fort Bragg, North Carolina  
  
Raul was amongst one of the people to step into the large plane. The special agent was strapped on as he sat with other members of the 82nd Airborne. Their mission would be to assess and contain the situation. Each men were fully locked up and loaded. However, Raul had the special weapons while everybody else were holding regular M-16s. Some of them were outfitted with M-203 grenade launchers.  
  
Some of them were handling AT4 rocket launchers. Seems that this would be a joint effort by the Army and the Navy. A detachment of SEALs would arrive a half-hour earlier by helicopter. They were listening to radio, hearing all the screams and gunfire going on in that small city.  
  
"Oh my god..." Raul silently said to himself, shaking his head. Nobody could see his face through the dark visor on his helmet. He would have to be dealing with the exact same stuff. Raul had the perfect idea of what he would have to deal with. Secretly, he's been dealing with it all. He was armed with a modified automatic weapon that dealt rounds that were three times as powerful than the usual regular rounds.  
  
Around his holster were several grenades. These were special made in extreme situations. They were designed to cause more damage than a regular framentation grenade. It was a portable claymore mine. It was a black cylinder like grenade with the pin. It had C4, a special chemical explosive, and ten ounces of ball bearings. It had a kill radius of several feet. Nothing would be left standing. Upon using a grenade like that, it would be best to take cover.  
  
Under the Geneva Convention, it is not permitted to use this type of grenade on any type of human life, unless deemed neccessary. It's been an hour since taking off from Fort Bragg, it would take another hour to arrive at the drop off point.  
  
"Damn, what's been going on?" the man asked himself. Everybody else just sat their quietly. "Who'd ever thought that the T-Virus was never a fake. Damn, Umbrella has been keeping secrets for the longest time, I bet." thinking to himself.  
  
2131 HRS CST  
  
Drop Off Point, Illinois  
  
"Move, move, move!!!" yelled the jump master as everybody got in lines. Each of them would have to jump off one by one. Taking his turn, Raul immediately jumped off the plane. Looking through his visor, the computer was counting down how much altitude was dropping. Waiting for the right amount of altitude to drop, he would pull the cord. He could see small explosions at the bottom. Raul could even see tracer rounds being fired off.  
  
At the special point, Raul pulled the cord as the parachute shot out. For the next few minutes, Raul would be floating down. This could be bad if he happened to land in front of a bunch of zombies. With his rifle holstered, Raul took the sidearm from the holster around his waist and let the computer on his visor track down the targets.  
  
"Whoa, several bogies nearby where I'm about to land" saying to himself. Aiming his gun around, he picked off the targets indicated by the computer in his helmet. "Eat this!!!" yelled Raul. Raul fired off several high powered shots that just tore through the zombies. As soon as the others landed, they abandoned their packs and got to work. Quickly, they scattered around firing at the ranks of the undead.  
  
"C'mon, c'mon..." thinking to himself as the visor made a lighted path for him to follow. "Bingo..." he said as he holstered the gun. Holding the rifle, Raul quickly ran forward as several other soldiers followed closely behind. The small city was a desolate wasteland with wrecked cars and dead bodies laying around. Everything was totaled.  
  
"Damn, I gotta find a safe place to land..." thinking to himself. "Everybody, follow my lead!!!" yelled Raul as he took cover behind an almost perfect condition news van with satellite. "I need four non-comms inside the van, right now!" he ordered as four soldiers entered inside the van.  
  
"I need a barricade of twenty-five soldiers, in front of the van. Quickly! I'll cover!" he ordered as a large amount of Army soldiers ran forward with sandbags. Running forward, Raul gripped his high-powered rifle as he activated his jump-jets. For a few seconds, he leaped off the ground and flew several feet into the air.  
  
The visor scanned several zombies heading for the barricade. "Dammit, they need more time..." thinking to himself as he pulled the trigger, sending off a barrage of high powered shots that left traces. The zombies fell to the ground dead. Whoever wasn't dead rose back up again.  
  
"C'mon, c'mon!" he yelled, ordering the soldiers to hurry up with the barricade.  
  
"Agent Suarez, we have satellite intel of survivors up ahead!" yelled a soldier from the van.  
  
"Alright, I need a group of forty men to secure the drop off point. We can't have our boys landing on the ground, just to be food for the undead..." Raul stated to the soldiers.  
  
"Damn, can't use this rifle..." he said, holstering the rifle and taking out the small, yet powerful sidearm. The street was deserted, nothing but abandoned vehicles and dead bodies. Quickly, running down the street. He faced the right as the visor picked up several zombies staggering outside from a diner.  
  
"Eat this!" he yelled, sending off several shots to their heads. Raul quickly ran inside the diner and looked around. Everywhere he looked, Raul aimed the gun in that direction. The diner was pitchblack. "Settings, thermal nightvision" he ordered the computer. The visor's sights changed into a lighted up green. It looked like daylight; but, everything was in green.  
  
"Anybody here?" he asked, cautiously walking around the front of the diner. Looking around, he saw several dead bodies that were mangled up. Their heads laying face down on the table. Luckily, the helmet filtered sounds. The scanners picked up a heat source as he approached to investigate.  
  
Walking towards a table, Raul crept down to see a young female waitress shaken in terror. Her dress was stained in blood. "Normal mode..." Raul said as the visor went towards normal sight mode. "Hey, are you alright?" he calmly asked. Her pupils were wide open and she was breathing heavily.  
  
"Hey, need a medic!" he yelled as three soldiers entered inside the abandoned diner. "Secure her, I'm going to investigate the back..." he said.  
  
Raul could hear the gunfire from outside and the loud moans coming from the walking zombies. Leaping behind the counter, he decided to take a look around the kitchen. Keeping his finger on the trigger, Raul was ready to shoot anything that attempted to take his life.  
  
"Anybody here?" he asked. He continued to look around and saw several decapitated bodies laying around. Raul kneeled down to investigate and saw something strange. It was a clean incision around the neck. "What the hell could make a cleam decapitation like that?" asking himself. He could hear a strange sound coming from above.  
  
Slowly, he looked up as the visor immediately locked onto the target. "What the hell is that thing?" asking himself. Immediately, Raul leaped back and aimed at the target. The thing wasn't a zombie. It was a green amphibious looking monster with claws. At the same time, it leaped down and attempted to take Raul's head with one foul swoop.  
  
"I'm not dying tonight!" he yelled, pulling the trigger and sending several powerful shots to the hunter's chest. Unlike regular bullets, these things penetrated and burned right through. The hunter immediately fell to the ground. Its body was literally made into Swiss cheese. Slowly, he approached and examined the body.  
  
It didn't look human at all. Only thing that mattered was that the beast was dead. Smoke was coming out from the holes formed by Raul's handgun. Immediately five soldiers came running inside. "Take this body back for examining" Raul ordered, as the five soldiers carried the creature's body back.  
  
Raul had to get to the checkpoint. Making haste, he quickly jetted out of the diner through the back. It was a big mistake as he found himself face to face with a group of hungry zombies. In front of them were three dead bodies of police officers. "Poor souls..." Raul said as he holstered the handgun and took out the rifle. Not wasting precious time, he jerked the trigger sending a trail of gunfire that tore through the zombies.  
  
"Almost there..." Raul thought to himself as he ran down the alley. The door in front of him immediately popped over with several zombies staggering out for a fresh meal. "Out of my way!!!" he yelled, pulling back the trigger and sending off several powerful shots.  
  
The high powered rifle went off into burst mode as the visor started to pick up on targets. "Damn, I wonder how the detachment of SEALs are doing..." thinking to himself. Looking up, Raul's helmet visor picked up large heat sources in the air. Flares were being shot up into the air to help the soldiers see the people, who needed to be rescued. It also provided light for them to see the approaching zombies.  
  
Loud explosions and gunfire followed behind Raul as the soldiers were busy holding off the enemy. "Got to get there, fast!!!" he yelled, running forward down the alley. The circuitry in the suit sent jolts of electricity into his heart. It regulated his adrenaline flow. Continuing down the semi-lighted alley, Raul continued to fire at the oncoming zombies.  
  
A light immediately flashed in front of Raul, followed by the loud sounds of a helicopter. The light flashed everywhere as gunfire hit the ground, making dust. They were careful not to hit Raul in the process. Seconds later, the zombies in the alley were dead. The helicopter threw a ladder down for Raul to climb up on.  
  
"What's this for?" he asked.  
  
"Agent Suarez, we have orders to fly you towards the checkpoint!" yelled one of the passengers.  
  
Raul immediately holstered his rifle and took out his handgun. Climbing halfway up the ladder, he held on using only his left hand. Using his right hand, he gripped his handgun. The chopper took off going several feet upwards as Raul steadily aimed and shot any zombie that approached him.  
  
"Back!!!" he yelled, firing at the zombies in this desolate wasteland or a biohazardous warzone. About ten minutes later, the helicopter dropped a few feet down as Raul leaped off the ladder. At that same moment, he activated the jump jets and slowly hovered down to the ground.  
  
Around him, he could see eight SEALs fending off the enemy. "Everybody, down!!!" Raul ordered. All eight SEALs laid down on the ground as Raul took one of his special grenades out. Pressing the detenation switch, Raul chugged it at the group of zombies and took cover with the SEALs behind some junk.  
  
Seconds later, the grenade exploded creating a massive flashing brush fire that travelled in a twenty meter radius. That wasn't all. Objects started flying around, now made into Swiss cheese by the ball bearings. Blood and guts spread everywhere as the ball bearings flew and ripped through the mass of zombies. The zombies got their first taste of the portable Claymore mine.  
  
Afterwards, all nine men slowly got up and took a look around. Everybody, except for Raul was shocked to see how much damage that grenade generated. "No time to look! Follow me to the checkpoint!!!" he ordered. Running forward, Raul steadied his handgun and picked off any surviving zombies.  
  
After twelve minutes of running, the group made towards a barricaded tent. Several vehicles and soldiers outside, waiting to take out anything that attempted to attack. Raul was then cleared to enter the tent. Stepping inside, Raul removed the helmet and took a few good breathers.  
  
Sitting at a table, was a young woman. She looked in her mid-twenties. Her outfit consisted of a casual business suit. The woman had light skin and short kinky-brunette hair. On her face were short wire-frame eyeglasses. In front of her on the table, was a laptop computer. Turning her face a bit, she saw Raul Suarez standing there, in his special combat suit.  
  
"Agent Suarez, good to see that you've made it" she calmly said. "Your mission are as follows..." 


End file.
